


Generation Kill: The Musical [video]

by orphan_account



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Crack, Fairy godmother Ray-Ray, M/M, epic love story, musical parody, song spoof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Generation Kill would be a Broadway musical? There's only one way to find out.<br/>Short summary review: Brad and Nate fall in love, sings their theme songs, Ray is being their fairy godmother and a cheesy happy ending. All tony awards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Generation Kill: The Musical [video]

**Author's Note:**

> for HBO team for Fandom Combat 2013  
> Music: see the end


End file.
